Kabale und Liebe -  Intrigen in der Zauberwelt
by Lariluna
Summary: Später wahrscheinlich SLASH. (HP/SS) Der 16. Geburtstag von Harry verläuft nicht wie erwartet. Ist wirklich alles so wie es scheint? Diese Frage stellt sich auch Harry und trifft auf eine überraschende Antwort... Kann Harry doch eine glückliche Familie haben? Die FF spielt nach dem 5. Teil aber es sind ein paar Änderungen. Diese FF wird von LaPrincess mir und zusammen geschrieben.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Ihr

Diese FF schreibe ich zusammen mit LaPrincess. Die Idee dazu kam uns im Englischunterrich ;) Das ist unsere erste gemeinsame FF, deswegen freuen wir uns über viele Reviews und Tipps.

Jetzt viel Spaß  
LG Lariluna und LaPrincess

Altersbeschränkung: K+  
Pairings: TR/LM  
SS/VTR  
Nebenpairings: SR/RL  
LL/DM  
AW/MM  
Allgemeine Infos: Bad Dumbledore, Bad Hermione, Bad Ronald  
Die FF spielt nach dem 5. Buch allerdings lebt Sirius noch. Nun ist er aber nicht mehr bei Dumbledore sonder bei Tom Riddle. Dumbledore weiß nicht, dass er noch lebt.

Kapitel 1/Prolog

Malfoy Manor:  
Sicht von Lord Voldemort

Wie schon so oft führten meine Schritte mich in sein Zimmer. Trauer überkam mich als ich an den Tag vor knapp 16 Jahren dachte, an dem ich meinen zweiten Sohn für immer weggeben musste. Bald war sein 17. Geburtstag und er würde alles erfahren. Es war die schwerste Entscheidung die ich und mein Mann je getroffen haben. Ich erinnere mich noch gut daran, doch bis heute weiß ich nicht, ob dass die richtige Entscheidung war.

***Vor 16 Jahren***

Unruhig wanderte ich mit meinem kleinen Baby auf dem Arm durch das Schloss. Eben hatte er wieder geweint. Wir waren so glücklich ihn zu haben. Zusammen mit Sirius war er unser Sonnenschein. Aber bei uns war er nicht sicher. Zu viele trachteten nach seinem Leben.  
Zu unserem Glück wusste niemand, dass Sirius adoptiert wurde. Seine "Eltern" hatten nach Regulus noch ein Kind gewollt und, weil er genau wie der Kleine auf meinem Arm bei uns nicht sicher war, gaben wir ihnen Sirius. Wir mussten es tun, obwohl es uns schwer fiel. Sie kamen uns oft besuchen, damit wir unser Baby sahen. Nun müssen wir wieder unser Kind weggeben. Unseren kleiner Velis Thomas Riddle. Lilly und James werden ihn bald holen kommen und dann als ihr leibliches Kind ausgeben. Dumbledore darf kein Druckmittel gegen mich haben. So waren Velis und Sirius sicherer. Wir hoffen so das es ihnen gut gehen wird.

***Gegenwart***

Wer hätte ahnen können, dass Dumbledore erfährt, dass Lilly und James nicht hinter ihm standen und er sie umbringen würde? Seit Jahren lebte Velis nun bei Muggeln und Dumbledore sagte niemandem wo, so konnten wir ihn auch nicht holen. Selbst Severus wusste es nicht, obwohl er unser bester Spion ist. Velis scheint jeden September dünner in die Schule zu kommen, in der Krankenstation hat er quasi ein eigenes Zimmer und jedes mal wenn er sie verlässt sieht er noch schlimmer aus, als vorher. Ständig muss er bei Dumbledore, der ihm dann "wichtige" Mitteilungen macht.  
Der Junge sieht verstört aus und seine Freunde scheinen sich auch nicht richtig um ihn zu kümmern. Das "Goldene Trio" scheint gar nicht zu existieren.  
Wir machen uns schreckliche Vorwürfe, dass wir ihn nicht behalten haben. Dabei lieben wir ihn doch so sehr.

Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen

Bitte lasst viele Reviews da

Bis zum nächsten Kapi

PS: keine Angst, die kommenden Kapitel sind länger :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi :) **

**Hier schon mal das 2. Kapitel**

**Die nächsten werden nach Möglichkeit wöchentlich hochgeladen... nicht böse sein wenn es mal nicht lappt :)**

**jetzt aber viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel:**

Kapitel 2

Little Whinging/Ligusterweg 4:

Harry Potters Sicht

Ich wartete und wartete. Dumbledore hatte versprochen, mich an meinem Geburtstag abzuholen und zum Fuchsbau zu bringen. Den Dursleys hatte ich nicht Bescheid gesagt – sie würden es schon bemerken, wenn es so weit war. Ich beobachtete Hedwig, wie sie ihr Gefieder zufrieden in ihrem Käfig sitzend putzte, als ich ein lautes Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Ich rannte die Treppe runter, um als Erster an der Tür zu sein. Ich hatte Recht und es war Dumbledore. Er stand mit einem breiten Lächeln vor der Tür und fragte:  
„Hallo Harry, hast du schon gepackt? Ahhh, hallo Muggel.",  
fügte er hinzu als er über Harrys Schulter hinweg die Dursleys entdeckte, die starr vor Ekel und Erstaunen hinter Harry angetreten waren. Harry sagte Hallo, drehte sich langsam um und rief während er die Treppe hochsprintete:  
„Onkel Vernon, ich werde gehen. Wir sehen uns nächstes Jahr."  
Dieser antwortete gereizt:  
„Sei nicht so frech und sei dankbar, dass wir dich immer noch hier wohnen lassen!"  
Harry holte seine Koffer, seinen Feuerblitz und den Tarnumhang.  
Dumbledore ergriff seinen Arm uns zog ihn grob nach draußen. Harry war erstaunt, normal war er nicht so grob zu ihm. Was war nur los?  
Dumbledore benahm sich schon seit längerem so komisch, obwohl ich ihn gebeten hatte mich nicht zurückzuschicken, schickte er mich zurück.  
Dabei schlugen sie mich noch schlimmer als sonst, sodass ich gar nicht mehr wusste, was meine normale Hautfarbe war. Ich hatte zwei handförmige Abrdrücke auf jeder Wange, auf meiner Stirn war eine Verbrennung, da Vernon mich mit der heißen Pfanne geschlagen hatte, nachdem ich den Speck hatte anbrennen lassen. Meine Hände waren grün, weil er sie zwischen der Tür eingeklemmt hatte, mehrmals. All das schien Dumbledore nicht zu sehen, jedenfalls sagte er nichts dazu. Das machte mich stutzig, dabei war das noch gar nichts. Wenn er den Rest sehen würde, frage ich mich, ob er dann wohl etwas sagen würde?  
Und seit wann, bei Merlin, benutzte er die Bezeichnung Muggel in Gegenwart von den Dursleys?  
Naja, mir kam nichts mehr komisch vor.  
Seit er und Petunia...  
Ich will nicht dran denken.

Schon am Zug hatte Vernon mich geschlagen, vor allen Leuten und niemand meiner "Freunde" sagte etwas dazu. Weder Ron noch Hermione oder Dean, Seamus, Ginny...  
Sie alle sahen mich nur an und in dem Moment, in dem er schlug sahen sie alle weg. Nur Malfoy, der sah es und ob mans glaubt oder nicht, ich glaube er hatte Mitleid mit mir.  
Malfoy! Ausgerechnet der! Der hasst mich doch. Und dann drehte er sich um und sprach mit ihm.  
Severus Snape. Oberschlange der Slytherins, Hasslehrer der Gryffindors, und mein persönlicher Todfeind.  
Er spioniert für Voldemord, er ist nicht der Gute den er Dumbledore vorspielt. Ich weiß es einfach!  
Er ist böse! Wie der schon guckt oder hochnäsig durch die Kellergewölbe rauscht.

Auf jeden Fall zerrte Dumbledore mich grob an meinem Arm aus dem Haus. Er fragt nicht ob ich alles hatte.  
"Apperieren wir zu den Weasleys?"  
Obwohl sie mich so verraten hatten auf dem Bahnsteig, wollte ich zu ihnen, zu meiner einzigen Familie die ich noch hatte.  
Die mich mochten. Dumbledore sah mich an, ein bösartiges, hämisches Grinsen im Gesicht und sagte:  
"Aber natürlich Harry. Aber zuerst müssen wir nach Hogwarts, ich habe etwas in meinem Büro vergessen."  
Sein Grinsen machte mir Angst. Aber ich sagte nichts. Er würde schon einen Grund haben. Vielleicht war was mit Voldemort. Er verkleinerte meinen Koffer, meinen Feuerblitz und meinen Tarnumhang und schob ihn in seine Tasche. Meinen Zauberstab nahm er auch. Warum war mir noch nicht klar. Er packte mich fester am Arm und drehte sich um die eigene Achse. Das Gefühl durch ein Bleistiftspitzer gequetscht zu werden setzte wieder ein,ich schloss automatisch meine Augen. Als ich wieder Boden unter den Füßen spürte, schlug ich sie wieder auf. Wir standen vor den Toren von Hogwarts. Anscheinend endete hier der Apparierschutz.  
"Komm, Harry. Je eher wir losgehen, umso schneller können wir wieder gehen."  
Wir betraten das Schloss und gingen auf direktem Weg zu seinem Büro. Er sagte das Passwort:  
"Dulcedinis."  
Und die Wasserspeier rutschten zur Seite. Wir stiegen die Wendeltreppe hinauf, die sich sofort bewegte. Die Tür oben schwang unheilvoll quietschend auf und bescherte mir eine Gänsehaut. Zögernd betrat ich das Büro des Direktors. Dieser ging zu dem Gemälde von Godric Gryffindor, der ihn miesepetrig musterte, und sprach einen Zauber. Daraufhin schwang das Bild zu Seite und machte den Blick auf einen winzigen dunklen Raum frei. Neugierig, wie ich war, beugte ich mich nach vorne, um hinein zu sehen. Da bekam ich einen kräftigen Stoß in den Rücken, so wie die böse Hexe in Hänsel und Gretel, dem Muggelmärchen, und landete in dem Raum. Erschrocken drehte ich mich um, um in Dumbledores Gesicht zu sehen, welches ein zufriedenes Lächeln zierte. Dann schloss sich die Tür wieder magisch und ich saß im Dunkeln.

**So. Das wars erstmal :)**

**Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt uns ein paar Reviews :)**

**Danke**

**Lariluna & LaPrincess**


	3. Chapter 3

**So :) hier Schonmal Nummero 3**

**Ich hatte eig. vor wöchentlich ein neues Kapitel hochzuladen aber wir haben im Moment auch viel mit der Schule zu tun und sind deswegen**

**nicht immer ganz pünktlich...**

**Wir hoffen natürlich, dass ihr trotzdem reichlich Reviews dalasst :)**

**Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem Lesen (gaudium habere ad legendo :D)**

**Kapitel 3**

Dunkelheit…

Ich wusste nicht, wie lange ich in dieser kleinen Kammer gefangen war. Es war ein Schock für mich, dass meine Vermutungen, dass Dumbledore ein falsches Spiel spielt, sich bewahrheitet hatten. Aber er war noch schlimmer als ich es gedacht hatte.

Die kleine Kammer in der er mich gefangen hielt war kein bisschen beleuchtet. Nachdem ich eine Weile in der Kammer gestanden und um Hilfe geschrien hatte, kam er zu mir und lähmte mich. Dann murmelte einen Zauberspruch, hielt dabei seinen Zauberstab an meine Kehle und zog einen grünlich schimmernden Faden heraus, den er in ein Reagenzglas schweben lies und dieses verkorkte. Er hatte mir meine Stimme genommen. Ich hörte absolut gar nichts, es war totenstill in dieser Kammer. Nach einer unbestimmten Zeit hörte ich ein leises „Plopp", als ein Teller mit Essen neben mir erschien. Nach weiteren vielen Stunden, so kam es mir vor, erschien Dumbledore wieder. Er tat mir weh. Anscheinend kannte er viele Folterzauberprüche (alleine die Stille und die Dunkelheit waren Folter = Camera silens), die ihrem klang nach den Dunklen Künsten angehörten. Obwohl er diese doch hasste. Er kämpfte doch für die Weiße Seite. Gegen das Schwarze. Das Dunkle. Ich versuchte mir die Flüche nicht zu merken aber manche kamen mir später immer wieder ins Gedächtnis:

Aquis submergi = dabei hatte ich das Gefühl zu ertrinken  
Clavos manduca = dabei hatte ich das Gefühl Metallnägel zu essen/schlucken  
Intinsecus exurere = dabei hatte ich das Gefühl von innen heraus zu verbrennen  
Praerigescere = dabei hatte ich das Gefühl nach und nach zu erfrieren  
Confractio ossorum = dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, dass all meine Knochen gebrochen sind  
Bestiolae correpant = dabei hatte ich das Gefühl, dass tausende von Insekten auf mir herum krabbeln

Das waren nur wenige. Er belegte mich mit diesen Zaubersprüchen und verletzte mich währenddessen mit einem mit Edelsteinen und Runen verzierten Dolch. Die Folter war gerade so schlimm, dass es kaum auszuhalten war aber Dumbledore passte immer auf, dass ich nicht ohnmächtig wurde. Falls ich dann doch irgendwann das Bewusstsein verlor oder er genug hatte, lähmte er mich, um mir einen Trank zu geben, der meinen Körper heilte. Die Heilung war qualvoll, schmerzhaft und meine Haut juckte dabei wie verrückt.

Danach wiederholte sich immer der gleiche Ablauf:  
Dunkelheit…Essen…Dunkelheit…Schmerz…Heilung…Schlaf…

Am Anfang hatte ich versucht ihm darzustellen, dass ich wissen wollte, was er von mir wollte aber ich gab schnell auf. Ich hoffte natürlich, dass irgendjemand merken würde, was Dumbledore trieb und mich hier finden würde, aber die Hoffnung schwand immer mehr. Einmal glaubte ich sogar Rons und Hermines Stimmen gehört zu haben, doch nach genauerem Hinhören hörte ich das gleiche wie immer: Nichts…

Einmal wandte er sogar den Cruciatus-Fluch an. Die Gefühle, die ich hatte, waren nicht zu erklären. So große Schmerzen hatte ich noch nie erlebt. Ich wollte Dumbledore anflehen mich zu töten, so schlimm war es. Die anderen Flüche waren gar nichts dagegen, die hätte ich gerne über mich ergehen lassen, wenn Dumbledore nur mit diesem Fluch aufhörte. Die Schmerzen, die mir durch seinen Dolch beschert wurden bemerkte ich nicht einmal. Nur hinterher viel mir auf, dass ich in einer Blutlache lag. Ich wusste nicht, ob er mich vergewaltigt hatte aber es fühlte sich so an. Bei den anderen Flüchen hatte Dumbledore das nicht getan…

Vielleicht steckten Ron und Hermine ja mit Dumbledore unter einer Decke… In letzter Zeit waren sie so komisch gewesen. Aber ich hatte doch noch mehr Freunde. Aber vielleicht waren die Ferien auch noch gar nicht vorbei und alle dachten er wäre immer noch bei den Dursleys. Ich hatte kein Zeitgefühl. Diese Gedanken machte ich mir am Anfang, vielleicht die erste Woche, danach wusste ich vor lauter Schmerz nicht mehr wer und wo ich war…

Plötzlich, während mein Körper wieder einmal dabei war sich schmerzhaft mit der Hilfe des Trankes zu regenerieren, öffnete sich die „Tür" und ich dachte verzweifelt, dass er nicht schonwieder zurück sein konnte. Dumbledore war doch gerade erst gegangen. Ich hatte recht. Er war es nicht, der in der Tür stand. Dieser Jemand hielt abrupt inne, als er sah, wie ich mich unter Schmerzen wand und rief einen Namen.  
„Harry !"

Diese Stimme hatte ich schon einmal gehört… Diese Person… Ein Mann… Ich wusste, dass ich ihn eigentlich nicht leiden konnte, aber in diesem Moment überkam mich ein Glücksgefühl. Ich wusste nicht warum.

Er rief über seine Schulter: „Er ist hier!" und fügte hinzu, als er zu mir gerannt kam: „Auch du Scheiße …" Sah ich wirklich so schlimm aus ?! Er murmelte einen Zauberspruch. Ich hatte meine Stimme wieder. Ich schrie. Endlich konnte ich meinen Schmerz hinausschreien. Der Zauberer stand hilflos neben mir und wirkte, als wüsste er nicht, was er tun sollte. Dann kniete er sich vor mich, nahm mich in den Arm und flüsterte: „Ruhig, bald ist es vorbei… Ich werde dich immer beschützen... So etwas wird nie wieder vorkommen."

Ich merkte wie noch, wie mehr Menschen in die Kammer kamen. Einer von ihnen, eine Frau? keuchte erschrocken auf. Der, der mich im Arm hielt, Schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und mich überkam eine wohlige Bewusstlosigkeit.

Als ich aufwachte wusste ich nicht wo ich war. Mein Kopf dröhnte, als hätte mir jemand mit einem Vorschlaghammer eine übergezogen. Als ich vorsichtig die Augen öffnete sah ich ihn und ich erkannte ihn…

**Na, wer hat Harry gerettet?****  
****Vermutungen werden schriftlich in Form von Kommentaren entgegengenommen :P****  
****Über ein paar Kommis wären wir nicht traurig...****  
****Ich habe anstatt Latein Hausaufgeben zu machen mir lateinische Zaubersprüche einfallen lassen ! :))****  
****Wir hoffen es hat euch gefallen**

**LG Lariluna & LaPrincess**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :)**

**Hier ist das nächste :)**

**Wir würden uns echt über ein paar Reviews freuen ... Ich sehe, wie viele Leute diese FF schon gelesen haben.**

**(Selbst wenn sie euch nicht gefällt, könnt ihr uns eine Rückmeldung da lassen :) )**

**Sind wir euch wirklich so wenig wert? **

**Wenn wir keine Reviews bekommen, sehe ich keinen Sinn mehr darin, hier weiter hochzuladen.**

**Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit:**

**Kapitel 4**

Wo bin ich? Das war mein erster Gedanke, als ich aufwachte aber die Frage vergaß ich ganz schnell: Er sah mich an, lächelte und war gerade im Begriff den Mund zu öffnen, um mir etwas zu sagen, als ich vor dem Zimmer Lärm hörte. Er hörte es auch. Sofort sprang er auf und rannte raus.

Eigentlich wollte ich auch aufstehen aber ich fühlte mich zu müde und das Bett war einfach zu weich. Mein Körper gehorchte mir nicht mehr und ich sank sofort wieder erschöpft in die Kissen.  
Ich fragte mich wie ich eigentlich hier her gekommen war.  
Als die Tür auch schon wieder aufging, kam ein kleines Wesen mit spitzen Ohren, mit rosa Fell innen drin herein. Zwischen denn Ohren waren blonde kurze, glatte Haare, die zu einem Zopf zusammengebunden waren, der fröhlich in die Luft stand. Die Haare hingen herunter, wie die Blätter einer Palme. Das Wesen, das ich mittlerweile als Hauselfe identifiziert hatte, sah mich aus großen, kugelrunden, blauen Augen an (also Augen wie Dobby nur in blau :)), und sagte dann mit seinem hohen, piepsigen Stimmchen:  
„Mein Master hat gesagt, Master Potter solle etwas essen und dann solle er sich ausruhen. Master käme später wieder, er habe etwas zu tun. Und ich sein ihr neuer Hauself und soll Master Potter immer gehorchen." Nach einem scheuen Blick fügte sie/es hinzu:  
„Was wünscht Master Potter zu essen? Dann geht Abby es in die Küche holen."  
Ich sah die kleine Verwirrt an, sie konnte noch nicht alt sein. Sie war viel kleiner als Kreacher oder Dobby. Die Kleine sah ihn aus großen Augen an. Süß war sie. Sie trug ein weißes Shirt und hatte sich einen rosa Schal um die Hüfte geschlungen sodass es aussah als trüge sie ein Kleid.  
Ich lächelte sie an.

„Ich hätte gerne nur ein wenig Brot, Abby. Ich hab noch nicht viel Hunger. Könnte ich danach bitte mit dir reden?"  
Sofort verschwand die Kleine aber nur, um kurz danach mit einem Tablett aufzutauchen, auf dem sich Brot türmte. Jede Scheibe war anders belegt und es steckte sicher sehr viel Arbeit in den Broten.  
„Danke Abby. Setz dich doch bitte."  
Sofort schien Abby den Tränen nahe und ich, an die erste Begegnung mit Dobby zurückdenkend, sagte sofort:  
„Ich befehle dir nicht zu weinen und dich niemals zu verletzten und somit selbst zu bestrafen."  
Ängstlich und zitternd stand sie da vor mir, den Kopf gesenkt und ihre Hände hingen schlaff an ihrer Seite herunter. Demütig lugte sie zu mir auf und sah mich an. Die Lieder halb gesenkt mit einem bittenden Ausdruck im Gesicht. Es wirkte so als ob sie auf eine Strafe wartete und hoffte, dass sie eine bekam.  
Jetzt sah sie auf und kam vorsichtig einen Schritt auf mich zu.

„Aber Abby muss bestraft werden, wenn sie ungehorsam war! Master darf das nicht verbieten. Anderen Hauselfen werde nicht verstehen. Abby muss bestraft werden. Darf so nicht vor meinem Master reden. Abby hat zu akzeptieren."  
Ich lächelte, da sie erinnerte mich an Dobby: Erst war er auch so gewesen und jetzt war er ein freier Elf und hatte keinen Gebieter mehr. Dobby war glücklich. Eventuell sollte ich Abby mal Dobbys Geschichte erzählen.

„Komm her Abby. Ich möchte dir etwas erzählen, etwas auf das ich stolz bin. Und dann rufen wir jemanden, der dir etwas sagen möchte."  
Abby kam langsam immer näher, vor meinem Bett aber zögerte sie. Auffordernd rückte ich ein Stück zur Seite, um ihr Platz zu machen und klopfte mit der flachen Hand auf die Bettdecke. Abby zuckte erst etwas erschrocken zusammen, anscheinend hatte sie Schläge erwartet, doch dann kam sie vorsichtig näher und setzte sich langsam neben mich.  
„Also Abby:  
Ich kenne einen Hauselfen, der sehr treu ist, aber auch weiß was falsch ist. In einem meiner Schuljahre warnte er mich, dass etwas sehr schreckliches passieren würde und er hatte recht. Die Kammer des Schreckens wurde geöffnet, fast wäre eine Schülerin gestorben und ich rette sie aus der Kammer. Der Gebieter des Hauselfen war Schuld, dass das Mädchen in der Kammer war. An einem Tag kam dieser Gebieter nach Hogwarts und der Elf musste mit ihm kommen, da sah ihn. Ich hatte ihn ja schon getroffen und er tat mir Leid. Er hatte sich als Strafe die Hände gebügelt, weil er mich gewarnt hatte. Als Dank für seine Warnung half ich ihm frei zu werden. Durch eine List, kam er frei und er ist mir sehr dankbar dafür. Dobby, der Hauself, arbeitet jetzt nur noch für Geld und freie Tage. Er ist sehr glücklich. Ich möchte dir auch Geld geben für deine Arbeit, denn ich weiß wie schwer sie ist. Ich habe jahrelang selbst wie ein Hauself gelebt. Dobby dient mir jetzt freiwillig und wann immer ich ihn rufe komm er sofort zu mir."  
Abby sah mich mit großen Augen an.

„Ich darf nicht frei sein, das ist nicht gut Master Potter..."  
„Nenn mich Harry, Abby. Bitte."  
Ich lächelte als ich ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah, sie suchte verzweifelt nach einer Lösung, um mich weiter Master Potter nennen zu dürfen, ohne meine Bitte zu missachten.

„Ich rufe jetzt nach Dobby, okay? Dann kann er es dir beweisen."  
Eifrig nickte sie und sah mich erwartungsvoll an.  
'Hoffentlich kommt er durch die Schutzmauern' dachte ich noch, als ich ihn auch schon rief.  
„DOBBY!"  
Sofort erschien er und verneigte sich tief.

„Harry Potter, ich freue mich, hier sein zu dürfen. Master Harry Potter hat gerufen, was kann Dobby tun?"  
Ich musste mir das Lachen verkneifen, als ich Dobby ansah. Er trug ein Sieb als Hut auf dem Kopf, über einem pinken Top hatte er eine Schürze mit Blümchen gebunden und am rechten Fuß trug er eine grüne Socke, während den linken eine braune zierte, über die er noch einen Badelatschen trug.  
„Hallo Dobby, wärst du so freundlich, Abby hier von deinem Leben als freier Elf zu berichten?"  
Sofort als Dobby Abby erblickte, erhellte sich sein Gesicht noch mehr.  
„Dobby wird die Wünsche von Harry Potter Sir immer erfüllen. Komm Abby, wir gehen in die Küche, da erzähle ich dir alles."  
In Feuereifer, Abby hinter sich herschleifend, wollte Dobby schon verschwinden, da rief ich noch mal:  
„Dobby kannst du mir noch bitte ein Buch aus dem Bücherregal dort geben? Ich würde gerne etwas lesen."  
Dobby und Abby zankten sich wer mir letztendlich das Buch überreichen durfte. Danach stritten sie 5 Minuten lang, welches sie denn nehmen wollten. Und dieser Streit hatte nur aufgehört, weil ich es befohlen hatte. Wissend, dass sie sich nie einigen würden, sagte ich noch schnell:  
„Gebt es mir zusammen."

Eilig stellten sie sich nebeneinander und reichten mir das Buch. Erfreut nahm ich es entgegen, bedankte mich und Abby fing an zu weinen.  
„Noch nie hat sich jemand bei Abby bedankt."

Ich hatte das Gefühl ich würde ein Deja-vu erleben und sah Dobby bedeutungsvoll an. Der verstand auch ohne Worte was ich wollte und sagte zu Abby:  
„Das ist normal bei Harry Potter Sir, er ist so nett zu uns Hauselfen. Lass uns das doch in der Küche den anderen erzählen.  
Sie verließen den Raum endgültig und diesmal musste Dobby Abby nicht hinter sich herziehen.  
Glücklich lächelnd griff ich nach dem Buch, das die beiden mir letztendlich gegeben hatten und wollte gerade anfangen es zu lesen, als ich merkte, dass ich sehr müde war. Entweder war ich noch sehr schwach oder die Unterhaltung mit den Hauselfen hatte mich emotional doch sehr mitgenommen. Plötzlich kam mir die Frage in den Sinn, welchen anderen Dobby die Geschichte erzählen wollte.  
Wer war alles hier?

Und wo um alles in der Welt war ich hier?  
Aber ich war wirklich zu müde, um das jetzt raus zu finden. Ich hatte ein gutes Gefühl, dass ich nicht in Gefahr war, also sank ich zurück in die Kissen und schloss meine Augen. Kurz darauf war ich schon eingeschlafen und als ich das nächste Mal die Augen öffnete, saß er an meinem Bett.  
Er war...

**So. Das wars :)**

**Wir hoffen Rückmeldungen von euch zu bekommen .**

**LG**

**LaPrincess & Lariluna**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

**da sind wir wieder :)**

**Wir hoffen es gefällt euch.**

**Kapitel 5**

Er war …

Severus Snape (s Sicht)

Wie er da lag – so zerzaust. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, ihm nicht durch die Mähne zu streichen, um sein (bestimmt sehr weiches) Haar zu berühren. Ich konnte ihn eigentlich nicht einmal leiden ... Trotzdem würde ich nicht zulassen, dass sie ihn wieder nach Hogwarts schickten, dahin wo Dumbledore sich aufhielt. Das war zu gefährlich. Uns war es nicht gelungen Dumbledores Deckung auffliegen zu lassen. Vielleicht schafften wir das ja mit Harrys Hilfe…

Harrys Räuspern holte mich wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er war wach geworden während ich ihn angestarrt hatte. Hoffentlich bemerkte er meine unnormalen Gefühle ihm gegenüber nicht. Ich blickte ihm in seine wunderschönen grünen Augen und musste ein verträumtes seufzen unterdrücken. Was war nur in mich gefahren?! Auch als ich ihn in dieser Kammer gefunden hatte, hatte sich komischerweise mein Beschützerinstinkt gemeldet. Ich durfte ihn nicht mögen!  
Er sah mich so verwirrt an, wie ich mich fühlte und ich sagte so kühl wie möglich, um das nicht zu zeigen: „Guten Nachmittag. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"  
„Ja, ich habe gut geschlafen. Wo sind wir hier? Was mache ich hier? Wo sind die Hauselfen?", überhäufte er mich mit Fragen und sah mich weiter irritiert an.

Ich versuchte meine Miene neutral zu halten und nicht zu lächeln. Ich erkannte mich selber nicht wieder. Er war mein Schüler und nicht mal gut in Zaubertränke. Es lagen Welten zwischen uns!  
Ich versuchte ungeduldig zu klingen und antwortete: „Sie sollten sich ausruhen und nicht so viele Fragen stellen. Der Genesungstrank hilft nicht, wenn sie sich aufregen. Wir sind hier auf Malfoy Manor. Wir haben Sie gerettet. Die beiden Hauselfen sind im Salon und unterhalten sich quiekend. Ihnen wird in 1 Stunde essen gebracht. Sie sollten sich weiter ausruhen."

Er strich sich durch die Haare, blinzelte einmal und versuchte das, was ihm gerade gesagt wurde zu verarbeiten. Ich wollte ihm gerade sagen, dass ich einen Schlaftrunk für ihn holen würde, als sich seine Augen nach hinten drehten und er wie verrückt anfing zu zucken. Sein Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, er sah aus als würde er qualvolle schmerzen erleiden. Ich überlegte, ob es an dem Trank liegen konnte den ich ihm gegeben hatte, verwarf aber diese Idee, denn ich war wirklich gut in dem was ich tat. Bei Merlin, was war nur los?! Ich konnte es nicht ertragen ihn so zu sehen. Ich lief durch die langen Flure in die Küche und rief, als ich am Salon und einem der Wohnzimmer vorbeikam: „Harry hat einen Anfall oder so. Ich gehe einen Bezoar holen, er könnte von Dumbledore vergiftet worden sein. Irgendjemand muss zu ihm gehen und aufpassen, dass sich sein Zustand nicht verschlimmert!"  
Ich war wie betäubt. Zufrieden hörte ich noch, wie jemand keuchte, aufsprang und trampelnd die Treppe hoch rannte.

In der Küche angekommen durchsuchte ich meine Tasche. Das dauerte viel zu lange. Jede Sekunde kam mir qualvoll langsam vor. Als ich den Bezoar endlich gefunden hatte (warum hatte ich ihn nicht zu mir gezaubert?!), apparierte ich direkt nach oben.  
Mittlerweile hatte sich der größte Teil der Leute, die im Haus waren, um Harry herum versammelt. Es waren Lucius, Sirius, Tom und die Elfen gekommen. Mir war egal, wen ich anstieß, Hauptsache war, dass ich dem immer noch zuckenden Harry den Bezoar in den Mund stecken konnte. Sofort hörte er auf zu zucken. Er war schweißüberströmt und kreidebleich. Endlich konnte ich wieder einigermaßen Luft holen. Er spuckte den Rest des Bezoars in seine Hand und betrachtete ihn irritiert. Ich fühlte ihm die Stirn und fand heraus, dass er starkes Fieber hatte. Bevor er die anderen bemerken konnte, die auch alle erleichtert aufgeatmet hatten, scheuchte ich sie alle hinaus, den Elfen sagte ich zur Beruhigung, dass sie ihn später besuchen dürften, und wies Lucius an, mir einen Stärkungstrank zu brauen – der war so einfach, dass ich ihn nicht unbedingt selbst machen musste - , der Harry helfen würde. Diesen drückte ich wieder in die Kissen, als er versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
Ich erinnerte mich, dass ich immernoch versuchte meine Gefühle ihm gegenüber zu vertreiben und räusperte mich deshalb bevor ich kühl sagte: „Sie müssen liegen bleiben. Dumbledore hat Ihnen wahrscheinlich ein Gift gegeben, das sobald Sie sich von ihm entfernen wirkt. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sobald ich sicher sein kann, dass Sie nicht umkippen, wenn sie aufstehen, können Sie nach unten gehen und sich alles erklären lassen."  
Ich sah in sein Gesicht aber versuchte dabei zu vertuschen, dass ich ihn anstarrte. Er war so unglaublich attraktiv, wenn er so zerstrubbelte Haare hatte. Plötzlich merkte ich, wie sich seine Augen langsam weiteten, als er einen geschockten Blick über meine Schulter warf. Bevor ich ihn davon abhalten konnte, sprang er auf, rannte in die hinterste Ecke des riesigen Schlafzimmers und blickte sich panisch um. Er sagte zitternd: „Was will DER denn hier?! Arbeitet ihr mit Dumbledore zusammen?"  
Ich schaute hinter mich und seufzte erleichtert. Es war niemand, der Harry etwas Böses wollte. Es war Tom aber ich wusste, dass würde die Lage nicht verbessern. Ich sah wieder Harry an, der für meinen Geschmack viel zu wackelig auf den Beinen war und fing an beruhigend auf ihn einzureden: „Wir sind auf deiner Seite. Wir haben dich aus Dumbledores Gefangenschaft befreit. Wir wissen, dass er böse ist und wollen dich vor ihm beschützen."  
Vor lauter Sorge um ihn vergaß ich sogar, ihn förmlich anzusprechen. Tom, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und wollte wieder gehen, aber es reichte mir: „Tom Marvolo Riddle, stehen geblieben! Du kannst es ihm auch jetzt direkt sagen, er wird es sowieso irgendwann erfahren. Wenn reg ihn jetzt auf, damit er sich später ausruhen kann und sich danach stärken kann!"  
Der Angesprochene zuckte zusammen und antwortete mit leiser Stimme: „Aber er wird mir nicht zuhören und…"

Ich unterbrach ihn: „Bring es hinter dich."

Ich wandte mich wieder Harry zu, der uns aufmerksam beobachtete. „Harry, Du musst ihm zuhören. Ich kann dir nur nochmals beteuern, dass wir auf deiner Seite stehen und dir helfen wollen. Ich weiß es ist viel passiert und deine Vergangenheit und deine Grundsätze kannst du nicht einfach über Bord werfen. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig und es wird dir im ersten Augenblick nicht gefallen. Er ist dein Vater und du musst ihm zuhören, dann erklärt er dir alles."

Er sah mich an, als sei ich ein Alien (was für ein Quatsch so was gibt es doch gar nicht). „Aber… das ist doch… das kann nicht sein… Lilly und James Potter sind meine … Auf keinen Fall ..."

Nachdem er die erste Ungläubigkeit überwunden hatte, wurde er wütend. Er schrie: „Niemals! Meine Eltern wurden von Ihm ermordet!"

Es tat mir unendlich Leid für Tom und für Harry, dass sie jetzt beide über ihren Schatten springen mussten aber meiner Meinung nach ist es besser für beide, wenn sie es hinter sich bringen. Ich wollte Harry in den Arm nehmen und ihn trösten, ihm sagen, dass alles gut werden würde aber ich musste mich zurückhalten. Selbst, wenn ich selber mit meinen Gefühlen klargekommen wäre, wäre es für ihn zu viel auf einmal. Und: sein Vater würde mich umbringen. Seit er gesehen hatte, wie ich mich benommen habe, als Harry verschwunden war, wirkte er mir gegenüber irgendwie kühl. Aber es gab jetzt wichtigeres:  
Harry musste beruhigt werden. Ich könnte es nicht aushalten ihn noch länger so innerlich zerrissen zu sehen ...

**Das wars mal wieder :)**

**Sorry, das nächte Kapi kommt wahrscheinlich schon in 2-3 Tagen aber danach dauaert es noch ein bisschen ...**

**LG und gnädige Geduld mit uns *lieb anguck* **

**LaPrincess und Lariluna**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi,**

**hier das neue Kapitel :)**

**Wie immer hoffen wir, es gefällt euch.**

**Kapitel 6**

Velis Thomas Riddles Sicht

Langsam öffnete ich meine Augen ein winziges Bisschen, um meine Umgebung nach Gefahren abzusuchen. Ich sah nur Snape, der neben dem Bett, in dem ich lag, stand und mich anstarrte. , Wäre er nicht mein Lehrergewesen und ich nicht sein Schüler, hätte ich den Ausdruck, der auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war, als sehnsüchtig gedeutet. Aber er war nun mal er und ich war ich.

Nachdem ich damit fertig war mir einzureden, dass sein wunderschönes glattes Haar heute NCHT super gut aussah, machte ich die Augen auf und räusperte mich, da er nicht aufhörte mich anzustarren. War er vielleicht doch mein Feind?

Ich fühlte mich wie von einer Herde von Einhörnern überrannt, also vermutete ich, dass ich schwach war. Ergo: Hätte er mich töten wollen, hätte er das längst tun können.

Nachdem er mein Räuspern endlich bemerkt hatte, wurde sein Gesicht vollkommen ausdruckslos. Nur die gewöhnliche Menge an Spott lag darin. Sein normaler Gesichtsausdruck war wieder da. Snape sagte: „Guten Nachmittag. Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

Ich wollte ehrlich sein: „Ja, ich habe gut geschlafen. Wo sind wir hier? Was mache ich hier? Wo sind die Hauselfen?"

Ich war verwirrt. Es war, als hätte ich etwas vergessen…

Snape unterbrach mein Nachdenken: „Sie sollten sich ausruhen und nicht so viele Fragen stellen. Der Genesungstrank hilft nicht, wenn Sie sich aufregen. Wir sind hier auf Malfoy Manor. Wir haben Sie gerettet. Die beiden Hauselfen sind im Salon und unterhalten sich – quiekend. Ihnen wird in etwa einer Stunde Essen gebracht. Sie sollten sich weiter ausruhen."

Ich strich mir durch die Haare. Malfoy Manor ?! Aber die Malfos waren Todesser und man konnte ihnen nicht trauen…

In heftiger Schmerz ergriff die Gewalt über meinen Körper. Was war nur los?!

Ich wollte aufatmen, aber er nachdem der Scherz für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde nachgelassen hatte, kam er doppelt so stark zurück. Ich hoffte in Ohnmacht fallen zu können aber es ging nicht.

Es wiederholte sich, dass der Scherz kurz nachließ, dann aber um ein Vielfaches vergrößert zurückkam. Das war zu viel. Ich wollte sterben. Ich wusste nicht ob ich schrie oder nicht. Ich zitterte. Verschwommen nahm ich mehrere Personen wahr, die sich um mein Bett versammelt hatten aber über sie würde ich mir später Gedanken machen, falls ich diese Schmerzen überlebte.

Plötzlich nahm mich eine weitere Gestalt wahr, die wie ein schwarzer Schattenauf das Bett, in dem ich lag, zugestürmt kam. Dieser Schatten wirkte angespannt und bedrohlich. Als er an meinem Bett ankam, zwang er mich meinen Mund zu öffnen und wollte etwas hineinstecken. Ich hatte das Gefühl er wollte mir halfen also versuchte ich zu kooperieren. Ich bekam meinen Mund nicht lange genug auf, weil ich zu viel zitterte.

Schließlich schaffte er es meinen Mund zu öffnen und einen kühlen „Stein" hineinzulegen.

Fast sofort fühlte ich keine Schmerzen mehr. Ich war vollkommen erschöpft und wollte mich nur noch ausruhen, weil ich den Raum um mich herum immer noch nur verschwommen wahrnahm. Wo war eigentlich meine Brille? Egal. Mein schwarzer Schatten hatte mich gerettet. Dieser verscheuchte gerade die anderen Gestalten. Ich wollte ihm danken aber ich war zu schwach und versuchte deshalb nur ein wenig zu lächeln. Da merkte ich, dass ich noch einen Rest des Steines im Mund hatte, spuckte ihn in meine Hand und betrachtete ihn kritisch. Meine Verwirrung verstärkte sich, als ich merkte, dass Snape der Schatten war und er mir die Stirn fühlte. Ich hörte leises Gemurmel und wollte gucken wer da war aber ich sah nur noch die Tür, die leise ins Schloss fiel.

Ich versuchte mich aufzusetzen aber Professor Snape drückte mich zurück in die Kissen, räusperte sich und sagte: „Sie müssen liegen bleiben. Dumbledore hat Ihnen wahrscheinlich ein Gift gegeben, das sobald Sie sich von ihm entfernen wirkt. Ruhen Sie sich aus. Sobald ich sicher sein kann, dass Sie nicht umkippen, wenn sie aufstehen, können Sie nach unten gehen und sich alles erklären lassen."

Ich sah in sein Gesicht als er mit mir sprach, nachdem er geendet hatte warf ich einen Blick über seine Schulter zur Tür, weil ich ein fremdes Geräusch gehärt hatte, und erstarrte im ersten Moment.

Nach dem ersten Schockmoment sprang ich sofort auf, um so weit wie möglich von dem „Besucher" wegzukommen. Ich versuchte mein Zittern unter Kontrolle zu bekommen und sagte: „Was will DER denn hier?! Arbeitet ihr mit Dumbledore zusammen?"

Snape sah erleichtert aus, als er sah wer da gekommen war. War ich in eine Falle geraten?!

Es beruhigte mich nicht als er sagte: „Wir sind auf deiner Seite. Wir haben dich aus Dumbledores Gefangenschaft befreit. Wir wissen, dass er böse ist und wollen dich vor ihm beschützen."

Warum duzte er mich?

Die nächsten Worte von Snape überraschten mich noch mehr als die Anwesenheit Voldemorts, der sich aus dem Staub machen wollte: „Tom Marvolo Riddle, stehen geblieben! Du kannst es ihm auch jetzt direkt sagen, er wird es sowieso irgendwann erfahren. Wenn reg ihn jetzt auf, damit er sich später ausruhen kann und sich danach stärken kann!"

Voldemort antwortete: „Aber er wird mir nicht zuhören und…" Snape unterbrach ihn und sah dabei wieder mich an: „Bring es hinter dich. Harry, Du musst ihm zuhören. Ich kann dir nur nochmals beteuern, dass wir auf deiner Seite stehen und dir helfen wollen. Ich weiß es ist viel passiert und deine Vergangenheit und deine Grundsätze kannst du nicht einfach über Bord werfen. Aber es ist wirklich wichtig und es wird dir im ersten Augenblick nicht gefallen. Er ist dein Vater und du musst ihm zuhören, dann erklärt er dir alles."

Voldemort mein Vater ?! Hatten die was Falsches gegessen?

Ich war verwirrt: „Aber… das ist doch… das kann nicht sein… Lilly und James Potter sind meine … Auf keinen Fall ..." Dann setzte die Wut ein und ich schrie: „Niemals! Meine Eltern wurden von Ihm ermordet!"

War mein ganzes Leben eine Lüge gewesen? Konnte ich ihnen vertrauen? In Dumbledore hatte ich mich auch getäuscht vielleicht sollte ich zuhören, was er zu sagen hat. Ich war schon so verwirrt wegen den Gefühlen, die ich für meinen Zaubertränke Lehrer hatte, wie sollte ich da mit einem neuen Leben klarkommen?! Ich war innerlich zerissen.

Aber das musste geklärt werden, also würde ich zuhören und dann entscheiden, was zu tun war.

**Das wars mal wieder :)**

**Ich hoffe die, die diese FF lesen lassein ein Kommentar für uns da :)**

**Falls euch in den Kapiteln vielleicht verschiedene Schreibstile auffallen liegt das daran, dass wir sie meistens abwechselnd schreiben :D**

**LG**

**LaPrincess & Lariluna**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey :)**

**das nächste Kapitel ist mal ein bisschen anders geschrieben. Vielleicht gefällt es euch ...**

**LG**

**Lariluna**

**Kapitel 7**

Ich nickte Tom zu. Sollte er also anfangen. Und das tat er auch:  
„Also es ist so, dass … ähm … naja ich dein Vater bin. Ich und Lucius Malfoy. Lucius ist eigentlich deine Mutter, ach das ist so kompliziert. Lucius hat Veelagene in sich und kann deshalb Kinder austragen. Ähm,... ja. Er hat auch deinen älteren Bruder zur Welt gebracht.  
Und..."

„Ich hab einen Bruder!?", unterbrach ich ihn geschockt. Das wurde ja immer besser…

„Ähm.. Ja. Und einen Halbbruder. Du kennst sie auch. Du weißt schon Sirius, der ist ja auch bei mir und…" Es war ungewohnt für mich Voldemort ähhm Tom um Worte ringen zu sehen.

„SIRIUS?! DER IST BEI DIR? MELDET SICH EWIG NICHT BEI MIR UND DANN ERFAHRE ICH, DASS DER BEI DIR IST? WENN ICH DEN IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE!"

„Ich kann ihn ja gleich mal rufen. Aber ich dachte du wolltest die Geschichte hören." Es war viel zu menschlich, ihn ungeduldig und leicht genervt zu sehen.

„Ja, mach mal weiter. Moment, erst mal: Wer ist mein Halbbruder?"

„Ja, natürlich du weißt schon. Wenn Lucius deine 'Mutter' ist, dann ist Draco dein Halbbruder. Ist doch logisch..."

„Nein ist es nicht, also für mich nicht. Warum ist Lucius dann überhaupt mit Narzissa verheiratet wenn ihr doch Kinder zusammen habt. Liebt ihr euch nicht?"

„Natürlich lieben wir uns aber es war zu dem Zeitpunkt einfach notwendig, dass Lucius eine politisch angesehene Frau hat, die einen Erben zeugt."

„Es war also politisch notwendig?" Ich war geschockt.

„Das hab ich nicht gesagt!"

„Doch hast du. Du hast gesagt, es war politisch notwendig, ein Kind zu kriegen. Das heißt, der arme Draco wird von seinen Eltern gar nicht geliebt! Er war nur eine politische Notwendigkeit!?" Ich konnte es nicht fassen.

„Nein, hör mir doch mal zu. Es war zu dem Zeitpunkt so, ja. Aber Lucius liebt ihn und ich auch. Ich sehe ihn als meinen Sohn an. Auch wenn Narzissa es nicht tut."

„Aha, ihn siehst du als Sohn an, aber mich und Sirius hast du einfach weggeben!?" Ich musste irgendwas negatives finden.

„Nein! Ich liebe euch. Aber kann ich nicht einfach die Geschichte erzählen?"

„Ja mach. Aber glaub nicht, dass ich dir so einfach glauben werde!" Das war einfach viel zu viel auf einmal.

Er sah bedrückt aus, redete aber weiter:„Wo war ich,... ach ja. Also Lucius ist also mit dir schwanger geworden. Dein Bruder ist ja älter als du und Dumbledore wollte uns umbringen, er ließ uns jagen. Alle Schwarzmagier eigentlich... Und deswegen haben wir beschlossen, dass Sirius bei guten Freunden und Verbündeten aufwachsen soll. Da haben wir unser Baby zu den Blacks gegeben. Und wir haben ihn auch oft gesehen, sie oft besucht.

Als Lucius dann festgestellt hat, dass er wieder schwanger ist, war das ein Schock für uns. Wir wollten eigentlich nicht noch ein Kind haben. Nicht, dass du jetzt denkst wir lieben dich nicht, dass stimmt nicht. Es war nur so, dass wir nicht noch ein Kind haben wollten, bevor der Krieg vorbei war. Es ist schwer gewesen. Wir wussten, dass wir dich auch weggeben mussten. Aber wir haben dich immer geliebt. Das musst du uns glauben. Es war so schwer euch wegzugeben. Wir haben euch immer so geliebt und tun es immernoch.

Wir haben dich dann zu den Potters gegeben, denn die waren meine Spione bei Dumbledore, wir dachten, dass er sie nicht angreifen würde, da sie eine hohe Stellung bei ihm inne hatten. Außerdem warst du so in der Nähe deines Bruders.

Und dann hat Dumbledore die Potters angegriffen. Wir konnten nichts dagegen tun. Ich kam noch um zu helfen, aber es war zu spät. Ich sah nur noch die Trümmer und konnte die Leichen bergen. Ich hab so gehofft, dass du lebst. Als es dann hieß, du hast mich bezwungen war ich so froh. Dachte ich doch, dass der Held, der sie vor mir rettete, nicht angegriffen wird, dass er auf Händen getragen wird. Ich weiß nicht ob das so war, wenn Dumbledore dich auch angegriffen hat. Die Muggel dann eventuell auch...

Ich dachte doch dir ging es gut und keiner wusste wo du warst. Wir hatten gar keine Chance dich zu holen. Egal was wir taten…"

Ich musste ihn einfach unterbrechen: „Okay, im Klartext:  
Ich bin der Sohn von Voldemort und Lucius MALFOY,  
ihr liebt mich,  
ich war zum Schutz bei den Potters,  
Sirius ist mein Bruder,  
Draco MALFOY ist mein Halbbruder,  
ihr habt versucht mich zu euch zu holen,  
ich hab eine lebende Familie die mich will?"

„Ähm... Ja." Er wirkte aus dem Konzept gebracht.

„Und ihr liebt mich wirklich?" Ich wusste nicht, ob ich damit umgehen konnte, was er mir alles erzählt hatte.

„Ja natürlich. Wir lieben dich über alles auf der Welt. Du bist alles für uns. Unser Engel. Mit Sirius und Draco."

„Warum nimmst du mich dann nicht in den Arm?" Ich wusste nicht, was in mich gefahren war aber ich wollte ihm glauben und eine Familie haben.

„Darf ich denn?"

„Natürlich. Du bist doch mein Dad und Lucius meine 'Mum'"

Ich sah wirklich ein Lächeln auf dem Gesicht von Voldemort/Tom Riddle/meinem Dad. Er sagte spielerisch warnend:„Sag das in seiner Nähe nicht zu laut. Auch wenn er dich liebt, als Mum wird er nicht gerne bezeichnet."

**Das wars ...**

**Da war ein bisschen wenig los. Ich weiß...**

**Im nächsten Kapitel passiert wieder ein bisschen was ;)**

**LG**

**LaPrincess & Lariluna**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi,  
und wieder hat es leider etwas länger gedauert... Sorry  
Dafür ist dieses Kapitel länger als die letzten :)  
Aber ich will nicht lange um den heißen Bei reden.**

In diesem Kapitel kommen ein paar brutale Dinge vor. Die Stellen habe ich markiert, falls jemand so etwas nicht lesen möchte.

Jetzt aber viel Spaß beim Lesen

**Ich übernehme keine Verantwortung für unlogische Zeitverhältnisse. Nehmt es einfach so wie es ist, ja? Das nennt man künstlerische Freiheit ;)**

**Kapitel 8**

Hier stand ich also und umarmte meinen Exfeind und Vater. Vielleicht würde ich mich daran gewöhnen. Alleine die Möglichkeit, dass ich eine glückliche, intakte Familie haben könnte erfreute mich so, dass ich meine Zweifel in die hinterste Ecke meines Kopfes verbannte und genussvoll die Augen schloss.

Wir umarmten uns eine ganze Weile. Als ich meine Augen öffnete, schien die untergehende Sonne in mein Zimmer. Wann war Snape aus dem Raum verschwunden? Egal. Tom (ich war es noch nicht gewöhnt ihn DAD zu nennen aber der Vorname war immerhin etwas) fragte mich, als mein Magen knurrte, ob wir zusammen runtergehen, mit Lucius reden und etwas essen sollten. Ich nickte heftig.

Als wir unten waren, saßen dort außer Snape und Lucius noch Dobby & Abby und Remus. Sie alle wollten mich mit Fragen überhäufen aber sowohl die bösen blicke Toms als auch Snapes Überzeuegungskunst überzeugten sie davon, dass sie mich erst morgen ausfragen `wollten`. Sogar meine „Mum" ließ mich in Ruhe, was ich trotz aller Neugier akzeptierte, weil ich so groggy war. Wir aßen gemeinsam eine Gemüsesuppe, die von Dobby und Abby zusammen gemacht wurde und die leckerste war, die ich je gegessen hatte.

Letztendlich waren alle gesättigt und müde. Wir zerstreuten uns in unsere Zimmer. Meine Eltern teilten sich ein Zimmer und Remus schlief in Sirius` Zimmer. Sirius war nicht da, weil er eine wichtige Aufgabe zu erledigen hatte. Abby und Dobby hatten sich irgendwo anders niedergelassen. Sie waren mittlerweile ein Herz und eine Seele. Bei dem Gedanken setzte ich mich erschöpft lächelnd auf mein Bett. Es war wirklich viel gewesen in den letzten Tagen. Meine Folter lag noch nicht lange zurück und ich hatte meine wahre Familie kennengelernt.

Vor lauter Grübelei hatte ich nicht bemerkt wie Snape mir in mein Zimmer folgte. Während ich also auf dem Bett saß und mir die Geschehnisse vor Augen führte, stand er an den Türrahmen gelehnt in einer cool-lässigen Pose, die kein bisschen zu ihm passte, wie ich ihn bis jetzt kannte. Es stand ihm nicht schlecht mal nicht höhnisch oder herablassend zu sein. War das ein Lächeln in einem Gesicht?! Bestimmt hatte ich mich verguckt, ich war so müde.

Ich wollte nur noch schlafen also tat ich so, als hätte ich ihn nicht gesehen und marschierte ins an das Zimmer grenzende Bad. Als ich wieder herauskam, war er weg. Was wollte er von mir? Morgen war auch noch ein Tag, da konnte ich mir auch noch Gedanken machen.

Ich fiel ins Bett und schlief sofort ein. Mein Traum war verstörend. Er war so realistisch.

Ich stand mitten in der großen Halle in Hogwarts und wartete. Ich wusste nicht, auf wen oder was ich wartete aber ich blieb ruhig stehen. Es war niemand anders in Sichtweite. Plötzlich kam Professor Snape um die Ecke aus Richtung der Kerker. Ich sagte, als er in Hörweite war: „Guten Abend Professor, wissen Sie, wo alle anderen sind?" Er ignorierte mich und ging weiter. Ich lief ihm hinterher und verssuchte es erneut: „Bitte Professor, ich weiß nicht, wo die anderen sind und was hier los ist." Wieder antwortete er nicht und schritt mit eiligen Schritten weiter. Ich versuchte ihn an der Schulter zu packen aber meine Hand glitt einfach durch sie hindurch. Er konnte mich also gar nicht hören. Vielleicht würde ich etwas herausfinden, wenn ihm folgte.

Snape ging in die Richtung von Dumbledores Büro. Alleine an Dumbledore zu denken, ließ ein mulmiges Gefühl in meinem Magen aufkommen. Aber ich unterdrückte dieses Gefühl und beschleunigte meine Schritte, als es Snape auch tat. Als wir an dem Wasserspeier angekommen waren murmelte Snape ein Passwort, das ich nicht verstand, und wir traten auf die Treppe. Oben angekommen atmete Snape einmal tief durch, bevor er klopfte. Er sah regelrecht ängstlich aus. Was konnte diesem Typ Angst machen?

Bevor ich mir zu viele Fragen stellen konnte, hörten wir von innen schon ein leises: „Komm doch rein, Severus." Ich war der Meinung, ein fieses Grinsen in dem Satz mitzuhören. Snape trat ein, ich folgte ihm, war aber zu langsam und er schloss dir Tür direkt hinter sich. Mit der Erwartung gegen die Tür zu rennen, zuckte ich zusammen aber nichts dergleichen passierte. Ich trat einfach durch die Tür hindurch. Ich war irritiert.

Was ich vor mir sah, irritierte mich noch viel mehr: Dumbledore stand über Snape, der auf dem Boden kniete, als würde er sich verbeugen, und den Kopf unterwürfig gesenkt hielt. Dumbledore grinste dreckig und sagte: „Hebe deinen Kopf." Als Snape dem Wunsch Dumbledores nachkam, bekam dieser als „Belohnung" eine schallende Ohrfeige. Er gab keinen Ton von sich. Ich war geschockt. War er vielleicht wirklich Dumbledores Spion oder tat er all das nur, um für Tom zu spionieren.

Dumbledore signalisierte ihm aufzustehen. Er tat es und wurde von Dumbledore, der jetzt seinen Zauberstab gezückt hatte, mit einem Zauber wieder zu Boden befördert. Es sah äußerst schmerzhaft aus. Ich wollte aufwachen, nicht sehen was Dumbledore noch alles tun würde. Ich kniff mich feste in den Arm aber nichts passierte.

**!WARNUNG! Von hier an bis zur nächsten Markierung wird es wirklich brutal. Wer das nicht lesen will, sollte es einfach überspringen. !WARNUNG!**

Mittlerweile hatte Dumbledore Snape wieder auf die Füße gezerrt und streichelte dem schwer atmenden aber immer noch keinen Ton von sich gebenden über den Kopf und sagte: „Du wirst mir gehorchen! Wir wollen doch nicht, dass dem kleinen Draco etwas zustößt…" Bei diesen Worten sah ich, wie sich Snapes Augen leicht weiteten bevor er den Kopf senkte und einmal kurz nickte. Aber Dumbledore war damit nicht zufrieden, er boxte ihn in den Bauch (es war ein ganz schön harter Schlag für einen so alten Mann) und schnauzte: „Ich will eine Antwort haben! Sag es!" Snape, der nun gekrümmt auf dem Boden kauerte stieß zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen ein „Ja, Dumbledore." hervor. Dumbledore lächelte zufrieden. Er befahl Snape aufzustehen. Dieser gehorchte. Als er stand, begann Dumbledore ihm den Umhang auszuziehen und diesen zu Boden zu werfen. Er betrachtete seinen Kollegen wie ein Verhungernder ein Stück Brot. Ich wollte nur noch so weit wie möglich weg von hier aber ich konnte mich plötzlich nicht mehr bewegen. Warum musste ich es mit ansehen?! Ich wollte die Augen schließen aber ein brennender Schmerz durchzuckte mich wenn ich das tat.

Als Dumbledore sich daranmachte Snapes Hose zu öffnen und dieser sich nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und sich wehren wollte reichte ein geflüstertes „Draco!" von Dumbledore aus, um ihn ruhigzustellen. Wussten andere davon was hier vor sich ging? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Niemand wusste, welches Opfer Snape auf sich nahm, um einen anderen Menschen (auch wenn es Draco war) zu schützen. Meine eher schlechtere Meinung von ihm änderte sich.

Dumbledore trat einen Schritt von Snape weg und begann ihn von oben bis unten zu betrachten. Er begann sich selbst auszuziehen und sagte: „Es ist zu lange her seit dem letzten Mal…" Wieder weiteten sich Snapes Augen. Ich fragte mich, warum er sich nicht mit Magie wehrte und Dumbledore auffliegen ließ aber da fiel mir ein, dass niemand jemandem wie ihm trauen würde. Am Ende wäre er derjenige, der weggesperrt werden würde. Es gab keinen Ausweg.

Dumbledore hatte sich nun entkleidet. Er war so ALT … Ich versuchte wieder aufzuwachen oder die Augen zu zu machen aber es ging nicht. Jetzt entkleidete Dumbledore Snape gänzlich. Vor meinen Augen standen zwei nackte Männer, der eine lächelte gemein und gleichzeitig erregt und der andere versuchte nicht einmal seine Abscheu zu verbergen. Dumbledore langte zwischen Snapes Beine und begann ihn dort zu streicheln, während er liebevoll lächelte. Wie konnten sich die Gefühle einer Person in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde ändern?! Zuerst war er wütend und voller Gewalt und im nächsten Moment sah es so aus, als würde er alles aus Liebe tun. Ich verabscheute Dumbledore jede Sekunde mehr.

Dumbledore war erregt – Snape nicht.

Snape wollte sich wegdrehen, als schämte er sich aber Dumbledore, plötzlich wieder brutal, stieß ihn zu Boden und schrie: „Du wirst mir gefälligst in die Augen sehen! Ich bestimme die Regeln und du befolgst sie! Niemand wiederspricht mir! Alle beten mich an!" Er kam mir vor wie ein Psychopath. Wieso war mir das nie aufgefallen?

Snape gab ein leises „Ja, Meister." von sich. Kannte er diese Prozedur etwa? Wahrscheinlich, denn sofort beruhigte sich Dumbledore und kniete sich zwischen Snapes Beine, drückte diesen nach unten, bis er ausgestreckt auf dem Boden unter Dumbledore lag. Mir wurde übel. Ich wollte mich irgendwo abstützen aber ich konnte mich noch immer nicht bewegen. Plötzlich ertönte ein Schrei. Dumbledore war in Snape eingedrungen, der schmerzerfüllt die Augen aufgerissen hatte. Snape tat mir so leid. Ich hatte gehofft, dass niemand anders das erleben musste, was Dumbledore mir angetan hatte. Wie viele waren noch seine Opfer? War das hier ein Traum oder war es wirklich passiert?

Während Dumbledore nun anfing sich in Snape zu bewegen und ihn dabei ins Gesicht zu schlagen versuchte ich mich anderen Gedanken abzulenken. Ich versuchte an meine neue Familie zu denken und wie ich hoch über der Erde auf meinem Besen durch den Himmel flog aber nichts half. Ich sah immer wieder das Bild vor mir, wie Dumbledore gerade Snape vergewaltigte.

Ich wusste nicht wie viel Zeit verging, wolle nicht wissen, wie lange mein Zaubertränkelehrer leiden musste.  
Snap lag ausgestreckt auf dem Boden und rührte sich nicht. Dumbledore stand auf und trat ihn, sodass er wach wurde. Dumbledore war schon dabei sich anzuziehen und befahl Snape das gleiche zu machen. Snape stand auf kleidete sich an und wollte schon gehen, als Dumbledore ihn zurückhielt und sagte: „ unser nächstes `treffen` findet in einer Woche statt. Sei pünktlich!"

**Ab hier kann man wieder lesen ohne „Gefahr" lesen. (Ich weiß, es bleibt nicht viel übrig...)**

Der Angesprochene verließ schweigend den Raum. Ich wollte ihm folgen aber ich fühlte mich, als würde ich von einem Sog nach hinten gezogen.

Ich schlug die Augen auf. Ich lag schweißgebadet in meinem Bett. Die Decke hatte ich mir vom Leib gestrampelt. Ich atmete heftig. War ihm das wirklich passiert. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich mich trauen würde ihn danach zu fragen.

**So viele Fragen ...**

**Wir hoffen, ihr lasst ein paar Reviews da :)**

**Vielen Dank und Grüße**

**LaPrincess und Lariluna**

**PS: Wenn jemand ein paar Ideen oder auch nur eine für die Weiterführung der Geschichte hat, kann er sich bei mir (Lariluna) melden :)**


	9. Chapter 9

He Ho,

sorry hat länger gedauert. Das nächste kommt mit Glück noch vor Sonntag.

Danach sind wir 1 Woche auf Klassenfahrt...

Aber jetzt das Kapitel:

Kapitel 9

Toms Sicht:

Ob er es gut aufgenommen hat, dass ich sein Vater bin? Und Lucius seine 'Mutter'? Er sah etwas verstört aus. Schon komisch... Sollte ich ihm vielleicht nachgehen? Ich sah Lucius an. Er weinte, ich hatte ihn noch nie weinen gesehen...  
„Schatz, was ist los?", fragte ich besorgt.  
„Was ist wenn er mich nicht mag? Ich liebe ihn doch, er ist mein Sohn. Genauso wie Draco. Wenn ich mir vorstelle das er ein nicht so tolles Leben hatte wie Draco... Da wird mir ganz anders... Ich hätte immer für ihn da sein müssen..."  
„Ach Schatz, das wird schon, wir wussten es doch nicht... und er weiß doch das es uns leid tut... Das wird schon wieder."  
„Ich wünschte ich wäre auch so unglaublich optimistisch... Ich hab einfach nur Angst ihn wieder zu verlieren..."  
Ich seufzte tief.  
„Ich doch auch Luc, ich doch auch."  
Severus verließ leise das Zimmer um dem Jungen nachzugehen.  
„Schatz, ich glaube Sev mag Harry mehr als er vor uns zugibt. Vielleicht weiß er es auch gar nicht, aber er macht sich auf jeden Fall Sorgen um Harry. Ich meine, glaubst du er liebt ihn? Dass Sev auf Männer steht, wissen wir ja schon ewig, aber auf Harry?"  
„Tom das könnte gut sein. Und das ist auch was ganz tolles! Dann wissen wir immer, dass es Harry gut geht. Sev wird nicht zulassen, dass unserem Engel etwas geschieht. Wenn Sev ihn liebt, wird er immer nach ihm sehen. Er ist das Beste was unserem Sohn passieren kann."  
„Ja Luc, aber was machen wir, wenn Harry ihn deswegen verabscheut? Weil er eben auf Männer steht? Wenn er das ekelhaft findet? Sev wäre am Boden zerstört, du weißt wie er ist wenn es um so was geht. Er wäre gekränkt."  
„Ja, aber das glaube ich nicht. Harry würde ihm das nie ins Gesicht sagen, dafür ist er ein viel zu lieber Junge. Außerdem hat er Severus manchmal so angesehen..."  
„Oh, er wäre dann so glücklich!"

„Wer wäre glücklich?"  
„Oh Sev, ich habe dich gar nicht kommen gehört!"  
„Du sollst mich doch nicht Sev nennen, du weißt wie sehr ich Spitznamen hasse! Also:  
Wer wäre so glücklich?"  
„Naja, du." sagte Lucius. Tom sah ihn wütend an.  
„Musstest du das jetzt sagen Schatz? Jetzt wird er uns ausfragen! Du weißt wie sehr ich das hasse..."  
„ Genau, also Lust auf eine Runde 'Wer bin ich?'? Ihr wisst ihr dürft nur mit 'Ja' oder 'Nein' antworten!"  
„Okay." Kam es synchron von den zwei, die sich auf eine längere Prozedur einstellten. Denn was so gut wie keiner wusste: Severus, liebt dieses Muggelspiel.

„Ist es ein Mensch?"  
„Ja."  
„Ist es ein Mann?"  
„Ja"  
„Ist es ein Zauberer?"  
„Ja."  
„Kenne ich ihn?"  
„Ja."  
„Hat er blonde Haare?"  
„Nein."  
„Also ist es nicht Lucius?"  
„Nein! Wie kommst du darauf, ich _bin_ glücklich! Ich brauche keinen Konjunktiv!"  
„Braune Haare?"  
„Nein."  
„Schwarze Haare?"  
„Ja!"  
„Sind die Haare so lange wie Lucius?"  
„Nein."  
„Kürzer?"  
„Ja."  
„Kinnlang?"  
„Ja."  
„Wie ich?"  
„Ja." Ich glaube er hat es gleich...  
„Blaue Augen?"  
„Nein." Und ich dachte wir könnten die Sache abkürzen...  
„Braune Augen?"  
„Nein."  
„Schwarze Augen?"  
„Ja."  
„War er in Hogwarts?"  
„Ja. Macht das die Auswahl kleiner? Alle waren in Hogwarts..."  
„Nein macht es nicht. War ich sein Lehrer?"  
„Nein."  
„Ist er jünger als ich?"  
„Nein."  
„Älter?"  
„Nein."  
„So alt wie ich?"  
„Ja."  
„War er in Ravenclaw?"  
„Nein."  
„Gryffindor?"  
„Nein! Kenne ich außer meinem Sohn jemand aus Gryffindor?"  
„Nein. Slytherin?"  
„Ja!"  
„Ich kenne ihn? In meinem Jahr und in Slytherin? Mit schulterlangen schware Haaren und schwarzen Augen?"  
„JAHAA!"  
„Dann kann ich mich nicht an ihn erinnern..."  
„Doch, du kennst ihn sehr gut!"  
„Black?"  
„War der in Slytherin?  
„Nein... Der andere?"  
„War der in deinem Jahr?"  
„Nein... Wer bleibt den da noch?"  
„Dürfen wir es sagen? BITTE!"  
„Naja... mag er Zaubertränke?"  
„JA."  
„Ich?"  
„JA! Endlich!"  
„Wie wäre ich den glücklich?"  
„Ganz einfach, es sieht doch ein Blinder, dass du auf unseren Sohn stehst, also wenn du mit ihm zusammen wärst..."

Er zuckte kurz zusammen und war dann wie versteinert. Nach einer paar Sekunden fing er sich wieder und sagte monoton:  
„Ich brauch etwas Zeit für mich."  
Sev verließ den Raum.  
„Denkst du wir haben ihn überfordert?"  
„Nein, aber ich glaube ihm war das noch nicht so bewusst."

Severus Sicht:

Ich saß schon eine ganze Weile an Harrys Bett, als es anfing. Er wimmerte und warf sich in seinem Bett hin und her. Immer und immer wieder bettelte er:  
„Lass ihn in Ruhe! Hör auf. Bitte! Bitte! Er hat doch gar nichts getan!"  
Ich erstarrte. Was muss er träumen, wenn er so verzweifelt bettelt?  
Er schien aber nicht wegen sich selbst so verzweifelt zu sein. Eher, als bat er um das Wohlergehen einer dritten Person.  
„Bitte! Er... Bitte Dumbledore, ich tue auch alles was Sie wollen! Aber lassen Sie ihn..."  
Was!? Dumbledore!? Es... um wenn bettelt er? Wen versucht er zu verteidigen? Wir holen ihn da raus! Wenn das kein Traum war! Das ist so schrecklich! Schließlich weiß ich wie schlimm Dumbledore sein kann. Ich habe es schließlich oft genug am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen. Alles nur, weil der alte Kauz wusste, dass Draco meine absolute Schwachstelle war. Gut, dass er nicht wusste, dass es noch eine andere gab. Er würde es schamlos ausnutzten und alles würde noch schlimmer werden. Ich würde es niemals jemanden sagen können.  
„Nein, nicht! Ich... will nicht! Lass ihn! Er... Snape... Nein" Harry schluchzte nur noch und strampelte seine Decke weg. Als er seine Augen aufschlug und unfokussiert umher sah, bleib sein Blick an einem Kalkweißen Tränkemeister hängen.

Das wars...

Wie wärs mit Reviews?

LG

LaPrincess & Lariluna


	10. Chapter 10

hi,

also ich habe das Kapitel noch hinbekommen :)

Als Vorwarnung für dieses Kapitel:

1. Es gibt wieder eine Textpassage, die nichts für Leute ist, die nichts über Gewalt o.ä. lesen wollen.

2. Dieses Kapitel ist etwas durcheinender, da ich mich nicht entscheiden konnte, welchen Charakter ich nehme. ich habe einfach 2 genommen und jedem sozusagen einen Abschnitt gewidmet... Wenn es euch zu durcheinander ist tut es mit leid.

Um kein völliges Chaos auszulösen habe ich jeden wechsel mit einem (H) bzw. (S) gekennzeichnet :)

Jetzt aber viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel :)

An Salinas: Schön, dass dir unsere Geschichte gefällt und vielen Dank, dass du ein Review da gelassen hast ;)

Kapitel 10

(H) Ich wachte schweißgebadet auf. Als ich die Augen aufschlug sah ich in das kalkweiße Gesicht meines Zaubertränkelehrers. Hatte ich im Schlaf geredet? Er sah so entsetzt aus. Was hatte ich geträumt?! Die Erinnerungen an den „Traum" kamen zurück und es verschlug mir den Atem.

(S) Ich sah, wie er zusammenzuckte, als erinnerte er sich plötzlich an etwas sehr Schlechtes. Konnte es sein, dass er davon wusste? Hatte Dumbledore es ihm erzählt? Oder war es möglich, dass Harry Visionen hatte? Auf jeden Fall hatte er von mir geträumt und Angst um mich gehabt und wenn das der Fall war, musste schon etwas sehr schlimmes passiert sein, da er mich ja nicht leiden kann. Außerdem hatte Dumbledore damit zu tun.

(H) Wir starrten uns eine Weile lang stumm an. Ich konnte die Stille nicht ertragen, da ich anfing, darüber nachzudenken, wie seine Haare im Licht des Kamins schimmerten wie Seide. Außerdem war ich erschrocken, dass er hier an meinem Bett saß. Ich war mitgenommen von meinen „Traum" und wollte unbedingt alleine sein

„ Was machen Sie hier, sollten Sie nicht schlafen? Ich weiß zwar nicht wie viel Uhr wir haben, aber es muss sehr spät sein."

Ich versuchte es in einem Ton zu sagen, der ihm klarmachte, dass ich alleine sein wollte.

(S) Er war so attraktive mit seinen verschlafenen Augen und den verstrubbelten Haaren. Ich musste mich zusammenreißen, da ich ihn wieder anstarrte. Da drangen die Worte, die er sagte, zu mir durch. Ja, was machte ich hier eigentlich? Sollte ich ihm sagen, dass ich vor Sorge um ihn kein Auge hatte zumachen können? Sollte ich ihm von meinen Gefühlen erzählen und, dass seine Eltern es schon gemerkt hatten? Nein, soweit waren wir noch nicht, also antwortete ich in möglichst neutralem Ton:

„Ich wollte nach Ihnen sehen, Sie müssen noch etwas von dem Stärkungstrank nehmen, da Sie ihn nach dem Abendessen vergessen haben."

(H) Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass hier irgendetwas nicht richtig war. Hier saß er vor mir und sah so aus wie immer. War das, was ich eben gesehen hatte wirklich geschehen? Wenn ja wollte ich ihn am liebsten in die Arme schließen und nie wieder loslassen. Warum dachte ich sowas? Ich war mir noch nicht mal sicher, ob ich damit klarkommen würde, dass ich auf Männer stand und dann gleich auf meinen Zaubertränkelehrer…

Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich erst jetzt merkte, dass er gar keinen Trank bei sich hatte und ich auch noch - trotz Müdigkeit - wusste, dass ich den Trank nach dem Essen genommen hatte. Ich versuchte mir ein Lächeln zu verkneifen und fragte unschuldig:

„Stimmt, das hatte ich ganz vergessen. Wo hast du denn der Tank? Ich weiß doch, dass du mich ein bisschen magst." Kleinlaut fügte ich hinzu:

„Und ich mag dich auch."

Snape sah auf seine Hände und ich sah eine leichte Röte, die sich auf seinem Gesicht verbreitete.

(S) Er hatte mich geduzt, mir gesagt, dass er mich mag und jetzt wurde ich auch noch vor ihm rot. Wie konnte ich mir die Ausrede, dass ich ihn an en Trank erinnern wollte, nur ausdenken, wenn ich gar keinen Trank dabei hatte? Er mochte mich. Bestimmt hatte er mich durchschaut. Was sollte ich nur tun? Er mochte mich. Ich verschloss meine verstörenden Gefühle für ihn in dem hintersten Winkel meines Kopfes und schaltete auf „gnadenloser Lehrer". Ich war noch nicht bereit dafür.

„Was fällt Ihnen ein mich zu duzen? Nur weil ich mit Ihren wahren Eltern befreundet bin, heißt es nicht, dass wir nun auf dem Du-Niveau sind! Der Trank steht übrigens unten. Ich bin nicht Ihr Diener, holen Sie ihn sich gefälligst selbst."

(H) Ich fühlte, wie Galle in mir hochstieg. Da dachte ich gerade noch, dass wir uns ein bisschen näher gekommen waren, aber er stieß mich mit voller Wucht allein durch seine Worte von sich. Tränen sammelten sich in meinen Augen, weshalb ich meine Finger, die sich in die Bettdecke gekrallt hatten, betrachtete. Die Tränen zurückdrängend sagte ich:

„Es tut mir leid, es war nicht meine Absicht Sie zu beleidigen. Ich werde den Trank unten zu mir nehmen. Bitte gehen Sie jetzt… Außerdem müssen Sie nicht vor meinen Eltern so tun, als ob Sie mich mögen würden. Ich bin sicher sie werden verstehen, dass man nicht jeden mögen kann. Gute Nacht, Sir."

(S) Schon im Moment, als ich die letzten Worte rief, bemerkte ich, dass ich zu weit gegangen war. Die Gefühle, die ich eben weggesperrt hatte, kamen mit voller Wucht zurück. Was hatte ich getan? Waren das Tränen, die Harry wunderschöne Augen trübten? Wir hatten gerade begonnen uns zu verstehen, da musste ich Dummkopf schon wieder alles zunichtemachen. Und das nur, weil ich mit meinen Gefühlen nicht klarkam. Ich wollte noch etwas sagen aber Harry unterbrach mich:

„Sie müssen sich nicht länger um mich kümmern, mir geht es gut. Gehen Sie jetzt bitte!"

Es tat mir so leid, aber ich wusste, dass ich ihn so verletzt hatte, dass er es mir erst mal nicht verzeihen wird. Also stand ich langsam aus und ging zur Tür. Im Rahmen drehte ich mich noch einmal um. Er mochte mich und hatte es mir anvertraut, aber ich hatte nichts Besseres zu tun, als ihn vor den Kopf zu stoßen. Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir als ich in den Flur trat und war der Meinung ein wimmern aus Harrys Zimmer gehört zu haben. Sofort wollte ich umkehren, zwang mich aber in mein Zimmer zu gehen und einfach schlafen zu gehen. Ichstarrte die Decke an, aber der Schlaf wollte einfach nicht kommen. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit viel ich in einen unruhigen Schlaf.

(H) Als er weg war, konnte ich die Tränen nicht länger zurückhalten. Ich schluchzte hemmungslos vor mich hin. Obwohl ich wusste, dass ich den Trank schon genommen hatte, wischte ich meine Tränen weg und ging in die Küche. Ich wusste nicht genau warum ich mich nicht einfach unter meiner Bettdecke verkroch und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen…

Wie ich schon vermutet hatte, stand kein Stärkungstrank auf dem Tisch. War er wirklich in meinem Zimmer gewesen, um mich zu beobachten? Vielleicht lag ihm ja was an mir. Aber wie er eben reagiert hatte? Keine Ahnung. Ich setzte mich an den Tisch und stützte meinen Kopf auf meine Hände. Ich musste eingeschlafen sein. Wie spät war es? Auf jeden Fall war es noch Nacht, da es draußen noch ganz dunkel war. Ich schleppte mich nach oben, um die restlichen paar Stunden die ich schlafen könnte in meinem gemütlichen Bett verbringen wollte. Auf halbem Weg die Treppe hoch hörte ich einen Schrei aus einem der Schlafzimmer zu meiner linken. Sollte ich nachsehen ob etwas Schlimmes passiert war? Ich bezweifelte, dass meine Eltern, die im obersten Stockwerk schliefen den Schrei gehört hatten. Also schlich ich zu der Tür, hinter der nun jemand wimmerte. Ich öffnete die Tür und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, als ich sah, dass Snape noch angezogen in seinem Bett lag und um sich schlug.

So, ab hier wird es wiederetwas brutal.

Lesen auf eigene Verantwortung

(S) NEIN! Ich musste durchhalten. Bald war es vorbei… Ich musste Draco beschützen. Dumbledore ragte über mir auf und schrie mich an. „Du sollst wimmern! Ich weiß doch, dass es dir gefällt." Aber das tat ich nicht. Warum verstand Dumbledore das nicht? Es war krank. Wie konnte ein Mensch nur an den Schmerzen eines anderen Gefallen haben?! So oft hatte ich das über mich ergehen lassen müssen. Es war jedes Mal der gleiche Ablauf. Er rief mich zu sich ins Büro, wann immer er wollte, weshalb ich nie wusste, wann es wieder sein würde. Wen ich dann in seinem Büro war konnte es auch sein, dass er wirklich etwas Schulisches mit mir zu besprechen hatte und ich danach wieder gehen durfte. Wenn es nicht so war, befahl er mir direkt mich auf den Boden zu knien. Dann ging sein abwechslungsreiches Programm aus Vergewaltigen und Foltern los.

Heute war aber alles anders. Er hatte, als ich reinkam kein Wort gesagt, sondern nur streng auf den Boden vor sich gezeigt. Ich zögerte. Was hatte er vor? Als ich mich immernoch nicht bewegte, kam er auf mich zu und schlug mir so hart ins Gesicht, dass ich mein Nasenbein brechen hörte, bevor ich in Ohnmacht fiel.

Als ich aufwachte, stand dann Dumbledore über mir. Er starrte mich nur an und sagte immer noch nichts. Er lähmte mich, sodass ich miterleben musste, wie er mich entkleidete, ohne dass ich mich wehren könnte. Ich erwartete, dass er irgendetwas sagen würde wie: Du weißt doch, dass es Draco nicht gut ergehen wird, wenn du dich nicht fügst.

Aber nichts dergleichen. Als ich ausgezogen war, `entlähmte` er mich wieder. Da er Draco noch nicht erwähnt hatte versuchte ich mich zu wehren. Ich drehte mich um, damit ich versuchen konnte an meinen Zauberstab in meinem Umhang zu kommen. Dumbledore blieb seelenruhig, hielt mich aber am Fußgelenk fest und zerrte mich wieder vor sich. Er sagte:

„Du hast mich betrogen. Was hast du zu deiner Entschuldigung zu sagen?"

Ich war verwirrt, was meinte er?

„Ich weiß nicht, was sie meinen, Dumbledore."

Jetzt wurde er wütend und riss sich die Kleider vom Leib. Hatte ich irgendwas verpass?

„Du weißt ganz genau, was ich meine! Du bist verliebt. In einen Schüler. Ich dachte das zwischen uns wäre was Besonderes!"

Wie kam er darauf? Wusste er etwa, dass ich Harry mochte? Würde er meine Gefühle für ihn gegen mich verwenden? Ich versuchte mich rauszureden, vielleicht würde er ja nichts Schlimmes machen, wenn ich auf seine Spinnerei einginge:

„Aber nein. Ich liebe doch keinen Schüler. Natürlich haben wir etwas Beson…."

Er unterbrach mich:

„Lüg mich nicht an, ich weiß genau, wann du mich belügst. Und jetzt halt still."

Bevor ich irgendwas sagen oder tun konnte hatte er mit einem Schwenker seines Zauberstabs ein Regal von der Wand gezaubert und mit gespreizten Armen und Beinen mit dem Rücken an die kalten Steine gefesselt. Ich bekam am ganzen Körper Gänsehaut. Was hatte Dumbledore vor? Ich versuchte mich loszumachen aber es ging nicht. Dumbledore ging zu einem größeren Bild an seiner Wand und ließ es zu Seite schwingen. „Was haben Sie vor, Dumbledore?!"

Diese Frage wurde sofort beantwortet, als Dumbledore in das Loch hinter dem Bild griff und einen nackten, gefesselten und bewusstlosen Harry heraus zog und auf den Boden vor mich drückte. Ich bekam keine Luft mehr. Wie hatte er es rausgefunden?

Dann begann das, was noch viel schlimmer war, als von Dumbledore vergewaltigt zu werden. Vor meinen Augen knebelte er Harry und erweckte ihn aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit. Harrys Augen wirkten gehetzt, als er sich umsah. Als sein Blick an mir hängen blieb, weiteten sich seine Augen noch mehr als sie es sowieso schon waren. Mir wurde schlecht.

Dumbledore schlug Harry auf den Kopf, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Ich schrie: „NEIN, lassen Sie ihn gehen. Er hat damit nichts zu tun!"

Dumbledore zauberte mir einen Knebel, sodass ich keinen Laut mehr von mir geben konnte. Ohne dass ich etwas tun konnte, positionierte er Harry vor seinem Körper und stieß sich in den armen Gryffindor. Dieser schrie trotz seines Knebels vor Schmerz auf und bekam Tränen in die Augen.

Ab hier, kann wieder weitergelesen werden.

„Tja, Severus. Das passiert, wenn man mich belügt.", sagte Dumbledore angestrengt und verzog das Gesicht vor Lust. Er fing an Harry zu schlagen. Ich schrie: „Nicht, Harry!"

Plötzlich war ich wach. Ich ließ die Augen geschlossen und murmelte leise:

„Es war nur ein Traum. Das war nicht real."

Ich hörte ein leises Keuchen und schlug die Augen auf. Harry stand vollkommen entsetzt in der Tür.

(H) Er sah so fertig aus. Er trat um sich und biss in sein Kissen. Auf einmal rief er:

„Nicht, Harry!"

Ich war geschockt und konnte mir das Aufkeuchen gerade noch so verkneifen. Dann fing er an zu murmeln:

„Es war nur ein Traum. Das war nicht real."

Das jetzige Aufkeuchen konnte ich nicht unterdrücken und schlug mir die Hände auf den Mund. Er öffnete die Augen und sah mich voller Trauer und Angst an. Wir brachten beide keinen Ton heraus. Ich wollte nur so schnell wie möglich hier weg aber ich hielt mich zurück. Ich ging auf sein Bett zu. Er zuckte zusammen und versuchte weiter von mir weg zu kriechen. Aber ich ging weiter bis ich an seinem Bett angekommen war.

(S) Ich hatte Angst, dass es ein weiterer Traum sein könnte. Harry ging auf mein Bett zu. Ich war noch zu verstört, um jemanden in meine Nähe zu lassen. Ich wich zurück aber er ging so weit, dass er sich in mein Bett legte. Ganz an die Kante. Er lag da und blickte mir in die Augen. Ich sah die gleiche Angst, die wohl auch in meinen Augen zu sehen sein musste. Ich beruhigte mich ein bisschen und legte mich auch hin. Wir lagen eine Weile nebeneinander. Als ich die gleichmäßigen Atemzüge von Harry hörte, konnte ich auch friedlich einschlafen.

(H) Ich wachte auf und lies die Augen noch geschlossen. Ich hatte geschlafen wie ein Baby. Als ich mich doch dazu quälte die Augen doch zu öffnen, bekam ich einen Schrecken. Neben mir lag mein Zaubertränkelehrer und schnarchte leise seelenruhig vor sich hin. Als ich ihn wachrütteln wollte und ihn fragen wollte, was zum Geier er in meinem Bett zu suchen hatte, fiel mir ein, dass ich ja derjenige war, der in seinem Bett schlief. Was sollte ich jetzt tun? Ihn wecken oder mich einfach aus dem Zimmer schleichen? Ich entschied mich für letzteres und begann mich langsam aufzurichten. Ich schaffte es aufzustehen und 2 schrittew zu gehen, da knarrte eine der Fußbodendielen und ich blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Hatte ich Snape geweckt? Zum Glück schlief dieser weiter. Als ich jedoch den nächsten Schritt tat, stolperte ich über meine eigenen Füße und fiel der Länge nach auf den Boden. Davon wachte der schlafende natürlich auf und blickte erschrocken um sich. Als er Harry sah bemerkte er, dass keine Gefahr war und fragte verschlafen:

„Gibt es schon Frühstück?"

Hatte ich mich etwa verhört?

Das wars :)

Wir würden uns echt über Reviews freuen ...

LG

Lariluna & LaPrincess


	11. Chapter 11

Hi,  
wie immer tut es uns Leid, dass es wiedereinmal so lange gedauert hat. Aber dem Prüfungsstress konnten auch wir nicht entfliehen.  
Jetzt sind alle Tests geschrieben :)  
Aber jetzt zur Geschichte:  
Viel Spaß beim Lesen ;)

Kapitel 11

(H)  
Gibt es schon Frühstück?! Was war das den bitte für eine Frage? In so einer Situation! Da liegt sein Schüler auf dem Boden seines Zimmers und alles an das er denkt ist Essen!? Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!

Ich...Ich... Ich! Man, der Kerl, diese Kerkerfledermaus, wer hätte gedacht das die so verfressen ist? Er sieht gar nicht so aus.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich bin gerade aufgewacht und wollte gehen um sie nicht zu wecken."  
Am liebsten wird ich ihm eine...  
Oh Gott, hast du das gesehen? Er hat sich gerade die Decke übers Gesicht gezogen und jetzt nuschelt (!) er:  
„Dann lass mich weiterschlafen, ich will noch nicht aufstehen." Er sieht so niedlich aus. Wie ein kleines Kind, das morgens total verschlafen im Bett liegt. Das ist ja zum aufessen. Mhm, das sollte ich dann aber lieber seinlassen, dann hab ich diesen Anblick ja nie wieder. Das ist unklug.  
„Entweder du gehst jetzt, damit ich weiterschlafen kann, oder du kommst wieder unter die Decke damit (ich dich fressen kann ;)) es wieder warm wird."  
Hatte ich das gerade richtig gehört? Mein Zaubertränkelehrer wollte, dass ich zu ihm ins Bett kam, damit ihm nicht mehr kalt ist? Na das kann er haben, aber da will ich auch meine Ruhe. Ein bisschen Schlaf wäre bestimmt nicht verkehrt.  
Langsam gehe ich auf ihn zu.  
„Du kommst also? Gute Entscheidung. Mir ist schon ganz schrecklich kalt geworden."  
Er schlug die Decke ein Stück für mich zurück, sodass ich wieder darunter schlüpfen konnte. Vorsichtig legte ich mich hin, nur um mich kurz darauf in einer schraubstockartigen Umarmung wiederzufinden.

Severus hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen, legte seinen Kopf an meine Schulter und seufzte zufrieden. Also, der war definitiv noch im Halbschlaf. Das würde er sonst nicht mal für 1000 Galeonen tun! Hoffentlich bekam ich keinen Ärger, wenn er richtig aufwachte...

Es war ja schon schön hier zu liegen und wenn ich schon gleich rausgeschmissen werde, könnte ich es jetzt ja auch noch ein bisschen genießen.  
MOMENT! Genießen? In den Armen von SNAPE zu liegen!? Ich hasse ihn. Und er mich. Das ist ganz einfach. Und es ist NICHT schön, von ihm umarmt zu werden. Es ist ekelhaft und widerlich. Es ist Bähhhhhh!  
Das kann doch jetzt nicht mein ernst sein! Schlafe ich noch?  
Da, er bewegt seinen Kopf... Wird er wach?

Nein, er legt sich nur richtig hin.  
Wie bei Merlin ist sein Bein zwischen meine gekommen?!  
Das gehört da nicht hin! Auch wenn es sich sehr gut anfühlt... So sicher. Aber es ist abgrundtief falsch! Er ist mein Lehrer! Und ich bin sein Schüler.  
Aber das sollte gar nicht zu Debatte stehen. Wir können uns nicht leiden. Ich und die schleimige Kerkerfledermaus aus Slytherin. Das könnte nicht gut gehen. Aber um das „könnte" muss ich mir auch gar keine Gedanken machen, da ich ihn ja sowieso nicht leiden kann.  
Also ist das irrelevant und ich kann jetzt aufstehen und dieses Mal, ohne dass Snape wach wird, gehen. Dann werde ich ein 'Obliviate' über mich legen und das hier alles ganz schnell vergessen.

(S)

„Gibt es schon Frühstück?"  
Ich hatte echt Hunger, aber noch besser wäre es, wenn Harry nochmal ins Bett käme. Das wäre echt schön. Was braucht der denn so lange, um zu überlegen? Das war doch eine ganz einfache Frage... Entweder Ja oder Nein.  
„Ich weiß es nicht, Sir. Ich bin gerade aufgewacht und wollte gehen, um Sie nicht zu wecken."  
Wie süß, er wollte mich nicht wecken. Wie rücksichtsvoll oder er hat einfach nur totale Angst vor mir. Ich bin schließlich der Schülerschreck. Noch schlimmer als Filch. Das ist ärgerlich. Bis er mir vertraut wird es dann ewig dauern. Dabei bin ich doch so unglaublich ungeduldig.  
Vielleicht kommt er nochmal ins Bett zurück, wenn ich ihn darum bitte? So ganz verschlafen. Ich kann ja auch niedlich und schmuse bedürftig sein, wenn ich will.  
„Dann lass mich weiterschlafen, ich will noch nicht aufstehen."  
So jetzt noch die Decke über den Kopf ziehen und ein bisschen seufzen. Mhm, so habe ich mich natürlich noch nie jemanden gezeigt. Das hier dürfen meine Schüler auch niemals erfahren. Die würden jeden Respekt vor mir verlieren! Das wäre nicht gut.  
Aber wieder zu meinem Plan: Harry muss zurück zu mir ins Bett.  
„Entweder du gehst jetzt, damit ich weiterschlafen kann, oder du kommst wieder unter die Decke damit es wieder warm wird." Warum sieht es so aus, als wollte er mich aufessen?!  
Hoffentlich kommt er, ich muss ihn noch so treu-doof aus halboffenen Augen ansehen, ja das ist gut, so musste es gehen. Ha, er kommt zurück! Das ist so unbeschreiblich.  
„Du kommst also? Gute Entscheidung. Mir ist schon ganz schrecklich kalt geworden."  
So komm noch ein Stück, ich schlag besser mal die Decke zurück damit er besser darunter kriechen kann. Am besten direkt in meine Arme.  
Oh Gott, hat der eine weiche Haut. Ich will ihn festhalten. Für immer. Ich... Alles in meinem Bauch kribbelt, es ist als ob tausend Schnatze in meinem Bauch herumflattern würden. Und zum ersten Mal gefällt es mir, denn eigentlich hasse ich ja Quidditch.  
Aber Schnatze im Bauch finde ich echt klasse und noch besser finde ich, dass das alles an Harry liegt. Dieses Gefühl, das nichts passieren kann wenn er in der Nähe ist. Das ich komplett sicher bin. Ich will ihm auch etwas von dieser Sicherheit geben. Um dies zu tun schlinge ich meine Arme um ihn und umarme ihn ganz fest.  
Was du jetzt wohl denkst? Am besten verwende ich dazu Legilimentik.  
Legilimens...  
Gut das ich das stab- und lautlos kann.

' Severus hatte seine Arme um mich geschlungen, legte seinen Kopf auf meine Schulter und seufzte zufrieden. Also der war definitiv noch im Halbschlaf. Das würde er sonst nicht mal für 1000 Galeonen tun! Hoffentlich bekam ich keinen Ärger, wenn er richtig aufwachte... Es war ja schon schön hier zu liegen und wenn ich schon gleich rausgeschmissen werde kann ich es jetzt ja auch noch ein bisschen genießen.  
MOMENT! Genießen? In den Armen von SNAPE zu liegen!? Ich hasse ihn. Und er mich. Das ist ganz einfach. Und es ist NICHT schon von ihm umarmt zu werden. Es ist ekelhaft und widerlich. Es ist Bähhhhhh!  
Das kann doch jetzt nicht mein ernst sein!  
Da er bewegt seinen Kopf... Wird er wach? Nein, er legt sich nur richtig hin.  
Wie bei Merlin ist sein Bein zwischen meine gekommen?!  
Das gehört da nicht hin! Auch wenn es sich sehr gut anfühlt... So sicher. Aber es ist abgrundtief falsch! Er ist mein Lehrer! Und ich bin sein Schüler.  
Aber das sollte gar nicht zu Debatte stehen. Wir hassen uns. Ich und die schleimige Kerkerfledermaus aus Slytherin. Das könnte nicht gut gehen. Aber um das "könnte" muss ich mir auch gar keine Gedanken machen, da ich ihn ja sowieso nicht leiden kann.  
Also ist das irrelevant und ich kann jetzt aufstehen und dieses Mal ohne das Snape wach wird und ich gehe. Dann werde ich ein 'Obliviate' über mich legen und das hier alles ganz schnell vergessen. '

Er will mich vergessen. Das darf er nicht, ich brauche ihn doch. Ich liebe dich, Harry. Du darfst nicht gehen. Du darfst diesen Morgen nicht einfach vergessen, das wäre nicht fair. Ich... Es war doch so schön...  
Ich werde diesen morgen niemals vergessen und die Erinnerung daran, als eine der glücklichsten in meinem Leben hüten. Ach was, das ist der aller glücklichste Moment in meinem Leben, es wird nie mehr besser werden. Wenn du mich nicht willst. Ich liebe dich Harry.  
Und alles, was mir bleibt ist die Erinnerung an diesen wundervollen Morgen. Der beste Moment meines Lebens. Ich werde dich immer lieben. Egal was ist.  
„Ich liebe dich, Harry."

Und wieder ein Kapitel geschafft :)  
Wir geben unser Bestes, das nächste kapitel nächste Woche hochzuladen :)  
Wir freuen uns über Reviews!

LG  
LaPrincess & Lariluna


End file.
